deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Constantine
John Constantine is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * John Constantine vs Hellboy (Completed) * John Constantine VS Harry Potter (By Panddu1) * Light Yagami vs John Constantine (Completed by InkSpider) * John Constantine vs Yoshikage Kira (By Eficiente) * Singe vs Constantine (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Baron Mordo * Castiel * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel) * Joseph Joestar (๋JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Stay) * Morrigan Aensland * Nostalgia Critic * Pyron * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic) *Sabrina Spellman History John Constantine is an exorcist, demonologist and petty dabbler of the dark arts. Born in Liverpool, Constantine is raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother Mary Anne in childbirth. Later learning that he is descended from the legendary Laughing Magicians, which explained his ability to perceive the true nature of supernatural beings at an early age, John grew up highly cynical and cunning with an interest in the dark arts. In his teenage years, he was introduced into the occult and became a respected legend among the dabblers of magic. But John's inability to save a young girl named Astra from a demon he summoned to save her from a weaker one had damned his soul. While he intended to retire at Ravenscar Psychiatric Hospital, Constantine finds himself dealing with the converging supernatural threats that constantly break through to his world, hoping of redeeming his soul from eternal torment by stopping the apocalypse from occurring. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: John Constantine *Alias: Hellblazer *Height: 6' 0" *Weight: 158 Ibs *A huge chain-smoker, his favorite brand of cigarettes are Silk Cut *Was inspired by the pop artist Sting and was even a lead singer in his band Skills and Abilities *Expert Detective *Master Con Artist *Master Escape Artist *Expert Strategist and Tactician *Longevity *Multilingual *Skilled in stage magic *Skilled Swordsmen and Knife fighter *Adept Marksmen *Knowledge in the occult and supernatural *Adept hand-to-hand combatant *Great singer Spells * Exorcism: John can exorcise spirits of various origins their hosts by chanting incantations that would send the unclean spirit to Hell or seal it away. * Illusions * Dark Magic * Curses * Invisibility * Mind control * Spirit Ward Creation * Interdimensional travel ** Astral Projection: John can use a near-death experiment to momentarily separate his soul from his body to travel through different realms. * Magic circles * Necromancy * Goleman * Disintegration * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis * Chlorokinesis * Divination * Cosmic Awareness * Summoning * Supernatural concealment * Telekinesis * Synchronicity Wave: The ability to have coincidences line up in your favor, have extreme luck, and always happen to show up in the right place at the right time, along with having other people show up to assist him. Can also cause misfortune that would affect him to affect others instead. It's not actively cast, but rather it passively follows him * Turnabout Curse: Turns damage that has been enflicted onto him back to the attacker Gear John has a bag of items that he may need for his investigations, including holy water, a police scanner, cemetery dirt, and duct tape. * Lighter: While normally used to light a cigarette, Constantine uses it in his spells such as pyromancy. * House of Mystery: A house built during the American Civil War, Constantine won it in a poker match and uses its shifting interior to play tricks on people and the superheroes that enter it while storing dangerous magical artifacts he acquired. * Moonblade * A .357 Magnum Feats * Founding leader of Justice League Dark * Wasnt corrupted by Pandora's Box and even knows it's the true purpose * Resists blasts from a giant weapon specifically designed to destroy the Anti-Monitor *Is immune to the Empathy Engine, which drives people insane and causes them to commit suicide *Made a ghost go away by telling it to 'piss off' *He foresaw the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths *Kills Sea King, an evil version of Aquaman * Convinced a serial killer to kill himself * Outsmarted the likes of Batman and Superman * Outwitted countless demons and deities. ** Abducted and trapped the Phantom Stranger ** Proclaimed by the First of the Fallen himself to be his most dangerous adversary ** Tricked Darkseid with a universe-wide illusion ** Incapacitated Andrew Bennett, the lord of vampires ** Tricks Archangel Gabriel ** Convinced the Spectre to not kill him ** Traps and kills Nabu ** Manipulates the Presence into lifting his curse * John Constantine cuts Swamp Thing from the Green. *Convinces a fellow prisoner to eat glass *Kills the God Demon: Nergal *Escapes one of the most powerful Magic Snares in the DC Universe * Knows where the Bat Cave is * Harms Blight, who is the embodiment of mankind's evil * John Constantine acquires the power of Shazam https://imgur.com/49m3Lsc https://imgur.com/oqyShNb https://imgur.com/Xb5itKJ https://imgur.com/HPGbYsw https://imgur.com/ouISI6j *Escaped Hell numerous times *Killed Neron, who is a Justice League level threat, with one spell. Flaws * Still has the same weaknesses as any normal man and can be easily dispatched * Prefers to use his cunning and manipulation skills rather than his magic * Very egotistical and arrogant * Continuously avoids the direct consequences of his actions sometimes sacrificing his friends just so he can escape * Very distrusting of others * Dislikes superheroes * Has aggressive lung cancer due to his chain-smoking, so he is prone to coughing fits. * Appears to owe a lot of demons his soul Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Energy Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Fear Users Category:Team leaders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Justice League Members